BINDING THE UNDYING
by Austine Sophie
Summary: Mengekang Sang Abadi. Ketika keabadian yang mengambil alih waktu untuk menyatukan dan memisahkan.../ Kembali tidur dalam lelap, seiring dengan malam yang telah datang. Meninggalkan si pemuda yang terpaku menatap wajah tidurnya, di atas bulan purnama yang telah menunjukkan terang rembulannya…. CHAPTER 1 UPDATE! RnR..?
1. Prologue

**BINDING THE UNDYING**

**AUTHOR: AUSTINE SOPHIE**

******DISCLAIMER: _BLEACH AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO_**

**WARNING: OOC (MAYBE), TYPO(S), PLOT ANEH DAN MEMBINGUNGKAN, DSB.**

* * *

**S****ummary: **Mengekang Sang Abadi. Ketika keabadian yang mengambil alih waktu untuk menyatukan dan memisahkan.../_Meskipun ribuan tahun harus berlalu dan roda takdirnya harus berhenti, gadis itu ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dikasihinya itu sekali lagi... _AU.

.

.

.

~**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Malam yang sunyi. Hanya semilir angin yang berhembus sambil membawa udara yang sangat dingin. Mengiringi sang angin, butiran salju turun dari langit. Sebutir demi sebutir, hingga melapisi seluruh permukaan bumi tanpa terkecuali.

Di tengah cuaca yang dingin bak menusuk sampai ke tulang, terlihatlah sosok seorang perempuan tengah duduk di atas hamparan salju yang luas. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, rambut hitam sebahunya menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Pelan-pelan, kedua mata iris violetnya terbuka. Ia memandangi keadaan di sekelilingnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika kedua matanya melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya.

Di sekelilingnya, sisa reruntuhan tembok dan benteng yang disertai dengan ribuan senjata tombak dan panah tergeletak dimana-mana. Sisa-sisa bangunan yang telah terbakar, tembok menara yang telah hancur, dan istana yang telah rubuh dan kini hanya tinggal puing-puing.

_Kerajaannya telah hancur..._

Namun, bukan itu saja yang membuat gadis itu terkejut. Diedarkan pandangannya, menatap onggokkan-onggokkan tubuh manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tombak dan pedang menikam tubuh para mayat tersebut. Ada yang terkena luka bakar, ada yang terkena puluhan panah. Darah bercipratan dimana-mana, menodai lapisan salju putih di bawahnya.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, tak kuasa menahan sesak di dadanya melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan tersebut. Namun kedua matanya menangkap suatu sosok, sosok yang sudah sangat familiar bagi dirinya.

Rambut putih bagaikan salju, tubuh yang maskulin, dan kulit hitam _tan_ yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya. Orang itu...

_Tidak, tidak mungkin!_

Ia bangkit berdiri, berlari menghampiri sosok yang terbaring di atas tanah tak jauh beberapa meter dari dirinya. Dinginnya salju yang terasa di bawah kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun dihiraukannya.

'_Kumohon, jangan biarkan itu terjadi seperti yang kubayangkan,' _bisik gadis itu di dalam hatinya.

Namun, apa boleh dikata? Sesampainya ia di sana, hanyalah rasa pilu di hati yang bertambah, ketika kedua mata emerald hijau sosok tersebut terlihat tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kosong, tak bernyawa.

Sosok itu terbaring kaku layaknya mayat–mayat yang berada di sekitarnya. Terlihat darah yang telah mengering di sudut kanan bibir pemuda itu. Sebuah pedang menikam perutnya, hingga darahnya merembes menodai baju yang dikenakannya.

_Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi..._

Kedua mata gadis itu pun menumpahkan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Kedua bahunya bergetar hebat. Suara isak tangis pun mulai terdengar, disertai dengan desiran angin yang meredam suara itu.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, menumpahkan semua rasa kesedihan dan penderitaan yang telah penat di dada.

_Mengapa?_

Mengapa hanya ia yang selamat? Mengapa ia tidak mati saja seperti yang lain? Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik, daripada sendirian di bawah hujan salju ini?

Sebuah pikiran aneh pun melesat ke dalam otaknya. Bagaimana kalau ia membunuh dirinya sendiri saja? Bukankah ia tidak akan sendirian lagi? Tapi pikiran hanyalah sebatas rencana yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Karena mustahil bagi dirinya, yang kini telah 'abadi,' untuk mati.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Gadis pemilik rambut hitam itu pun tetap terpaku di tempatnya, sampai sesuatu menangkap indera penglihatannya.

Salju yang turun membentuk sebuah pusaran, bagaikan aliran udara yang mengelilinginya. Seakan-akan, pusaran itu mengajaknya untuk mengikuti dirinya ke suatu tempat. Si pemilik mata ungu menatap sang pusaran dengan tatapan sendu. Harapan apa yang ingin diberikan sang pusaran salju ini kepada dirinya?

Namun, dengan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya sesuai dengan arah yang ditunjukkan oleh si pusaran salju tersebut. _Sedikit berharap tidak apa-apa, kan? _Bagaikan sebuah mantra, gadis itu mengulangi kalimatnya itu di dalam hati. Secercah harapan merekah di dalam hatinya, bahwa mungkin saja keajaiban terjadi. Walaupun, ya, dirinya sendiri memang tidak terlalu yakin.

Dan ketika ia telah sampai di tempat yang ditujukan oleh pusaran salju tersebut, sebuah kuil tua pun menyapa kedua iris violetnya. Ia ingat, kuil ini adalah kuil yang sudah lama menjadi tempat pemujaan bagi para leluhurnya. Bahkan keluarganya sering datang kemari, berdoa kepada roh leluhur untuk diberikan keselamatan dan kemakmuran. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, menulusuri lorong kuil tua tersebut. Hingga sampai ke dalam pusatnya, sebuah altar yang bergitu besar.

Tidak ragu-ragu lagi, ia segera mensujudkan tubuhnya. Melipat tangannya sambil berdoa dengan mengeluarkan suara.

"Wahai para roh leluhur, dengan tuntunan para roh salju, hamba datang bersujud di atas altar ini. Tidak kuasa, hamba melihat keluarga dan bangsa hamba habis lenyap oleh pertempuran darah oleh peperangan. Hamba memohon, hanya satu keinginan di hati ini. Biarlah dapat dipertemukan kembali hamba dengan semua orang yang hamba sayangi."

Secercah sinar tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan gadis itu. Suara bak lonceng yang bergemerincing pun mulai membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, wahai sang putri pewaris tahta kerajaan, Kuchiki Rukia, bagiku ini untuk membangkitkan mereka yang telah mati. Roh yang sudah tak terikat di bumi, waktu mereka di dunia telah berakhir. Bukankah kau, dari semua orang, sudah mengetahuinya?"

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itu tidak berani memalingkan wajahnya dari atas lantai altar. Tetapi, dengan suara lantang ia menjawab, "Meskipun begitu, saya tetap percaya bahwa saya dapat dipertemukan kembali dengan mereka."

"Kau adalah seorang yang abadi. Mereka yang telah abadi akan selamanya terikat di bumi. Sanggupkah kau menunggu berabad-abad, bahkan ribuan tahun, untuk melihat mereka yang kau kasihi bereinkarnasi kembali?"

Sanggupkah ia menunggu ribuan tahun untuk melihat mereka bereinkarnasi kembali?

Ia hanyalah seorang putri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dalam kesendirian, apa yang bisa diperbuatnya?

Kedua mata Rukia terpejam.

Tidak! Ia bukanlahlah seseorang yang lemah! Ia juga bisa melakukan segala sesuatu tanpa perlu bantuan dari orang lain!

"Dan meskipun kau setuju, relakah kau mengorbankan segala yang kau punya sebagai harga yang harus kau bayar untuk berjumpa lagi dengan keluarga dan bangsamu?"

Ya, sanggupkah dia?

Dia telah menganggap mereka semua itu lebih berharga daripada segala harta apapun di dunia. Karena itu...

Demi melihat para sahabatnya kembali, tidak ragu-ragu ia akan mengorbankan semua harta dan kekayaan yang ada pada dirinya.

Demi bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya, apapun ia relakan, meski tubuhnya sendiri harus ia korbankan.

Demi orang itu... Orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Demi melihat kedua iris hijau itu kembali memancarkan kehidupan dan bibir membiru itu melatunkan namanya dengan halus sekali lagi, apapun ia relakan. Meski itu tubuh, roh, bahkan jiwanya sendiri. Karena itu...

Rukia kini memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, memandang rupa sang cahaya yang berada di depannya. Tidak ada keraguan di mata indahnya. Hanya keteguhan yang tertera di sana.

"Segala sesuatu yang ada pada hamba, apapun itu, tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi akan hamba relakan. Meskipun keabadian ini adalah harganya."

Karena baginya, keabadian itu bukanlah sebuah berkah. Melainkan, hanyalah sebuah kutukan yang menjadi dinding penghalang antara waktu dirinya. Jadi, meskipun ribuan tahun harus berlalu dan roda takdirnya harus berhenti, ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya itu sekali lagi.

Membiarkan matanya tertutup dan merasakan semilir cahaya membungkus dirinya, sebuah senyum tulus mulai mengembang di wajahnya. Ya, karena ia sangat mencintai mereka, terlebih lagi pemuda itu...

Dan setetes air mata pun mengalir dari sudut matanya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

"**Tears, blood, and the cold snowy night,**

**is the world that I knew after that unforgiving night.**

**For the sake of meeting with them again,**

**this curse, called eternal slumbers,**

**is best to be left behind."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End of The Prologue-**

* * *

**. . . Saya baru merasa waktu publish fic ini, kenapa prolognya angst banget ya?**

**Hmm, ya sudahlah, demi kelangsungan cerita ini, prolog angst pun gpp, hohoho~~**

**Apa? Prolognya gaje? **

**Saya tahu, memang rada gak jelas, sih…^^**

**Btw, saya mau curhat sedikit. Untuk para readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview 'Beyond The Snow and Ice,' saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fic itu. Tapi, saya akan mengusahakan untuk mengupdate chapter 2 secepat mungkin untuk bulan ini. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf untuk keterlambatan dalam mengupdate cerita fic saya.**

**Kembali ke cerita ini, saya buat fic ini waktu saya lagi bosan dua hari belumnya. Ngebet gitu, pengen bikin cerita kayak gini. Eh, waktu mau di publish, data di s-note saya hilang semua. Ampun, deh! Akhirnya, ya, saya ketik ulang lagi. -_-**

**So, bagaimana prolog di cerita ini, readers?**

**Apa ada kritikan, saran, pendapat, komentar, dan sebagainya?**

**Silahkan masukan saran Anda dalam kotak review di bawah ini!**

**Tapi ingat, NO FLAMING!**

**Oke, cukup segitu saja. Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca, kalau bisa tolong tinggalkan review, ya. Thanks^^**

**SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Sincerely,**

**Austine Sophie**

**BINDING THE UNDYING**


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**BINDING THE UNDYING**

**AUTHOR: AUSTINE SOPHIE**

******DISCLAIMER: _BLEACH AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO_**

**WARNING: OOC (MAYBE), TYPO(S), PLOT ANEH DAN MEMBINGUNGKAN, DSB.**

* * *

**S****ummary: **Mengekang Sang Abadi. Ketika keabadian yang mengambil alih waktu untuk menyatukan dan memisahkan.../_Meskipun ribuan tahun harus berlalu dan roda takdirnya harus berhenti, gadis itu ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dikasihinya itu sekali lagi... _AU.

.

.

.

~**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Found**

**.**

_117 tahun telah berlalu..._

**Teratai Musim Dingin, atau sebut saja: _Winter Lotus_, adalah bunga ras teratai yang telah diakui dunia sebagai salah satu bunga terlangka di bumi. Karakteristiknya ialah sebagai berikut: berwarna putih di segala sisi mahkota dan kelopaknya, bahkan sampai ke bagian sisi dalamnya. Tidak ada noda warna lain, semua bagiannya berwarna putih sempurna.**

** Sesuai dengan namanya, _Winter Lotus_ adalah bunga teratai yang hanya tumbuh di musim dingin. Kondisi lingkungan yang tidak menguntungkan dan ekstrim di musim tersebut, tidak urung membuat mereka gagal bertahan hidup. Mereka bisa terus bertumbuh walaupun harus dilanda kondisi lingkungan yang mengganaskan. Keunikkannya ini sudah pasti membuat para kolektor langka di seluruh dunia bersusah payah untuk mengoleksi bunga tersebut. **

** Selain keunikkan tersebut, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat _Winter Lotus_ ini lebih istimewa daripada bunga lain. Keabadian. Kelebihan mereka yang melawan hukum biologi ini membuat mereka memiliki umur yang lebih panjang daripada tanaman biasa. **

** Puluhan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun dapat mereka tempuh seumur hidup. Inilah yang membuat mereka mendapatkan julukan lain, yakni: _The Undying Flower._**

** Keberadaan dari _Undying flower_ ini diperkiraan terdapat di sebuah pedalaman Hutan Salju Abadi, sepuluh kilometer dari utara Seireitei. Walaupun demikian, keberadaannya masih dipertanyakan. Banyak ahli dan para kolektor yang berekspedisi untuk menemukan bunga tersebut, namun saat ini masih belum dapat ditemukan juga... **

_'Brukk'_ Bunyi sebuah buku yang ditutup terdengar di dalam sebuah kereta kuda yang sedang berjalan di tengah cuaca bersalju yang dingin. Ada tiga orang di dalamnya, dua di sebelah kiri dan satu di sebelah kanan.

Terlihat si pelaku yang menutup buku kemudian memasang muka jengkel sambil mengamati buku yang berada di tangannya. Berambut hitam lurus sebahu dan bermata abu-abu, ia pun membuka suaranya dengan nada kesal, "Kalian yakin kita bisa menemukan si _winter lotus_ itu di hutan ini? Buku ini saja menulis keberadaannya belum tentu pasti di sana! Bukannya ini sama saja dengan membuang waktu?"

Mata abu-abu si gadis itu mengekori dua sosok lain yang ada di dalam kereta, menunggu jawaban dari pihak yang akan membuka suara. Dan pihak yang membuka suara akhirnya adalah si wanita berambut oranye bergelombang di sebelahnya, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Mouu, Karin-_chan_! Walaupun memang tidak meyakinkan, apa salahnya kalau dicoba dulu? Iya, kan, Hitsugaya-_taichou_?"

Sambil menaruh buku dalam genggaman di tas ransel yang dibawanya, Karin pun membalas, "Berhenti memangilku dengan panggilan –_chan_, Rangiku _nee-san_!"

Sedangkan si pemuda yang bernama Hitsugaya, yakni orang yang duduk di sebelah kanan, berambut putih jabrik dan bermata cerulean, hanya menatap kedua rekannya dengan datar sebagai balasan singkat.

_'Irit kata seperti biasa….,' _batin Rangiku dan Karin bersamaan.

"_Haahhh...,_" Karin mendesah, "Misi ini tidak menarik sekali, kenapa kita harus menerima misi mencari bunga yang tidak jelas? Tidak penting!"

Rangiku membalas sigap, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Karin-_cha~n_! Tidak baik mengeluh soal misi yang diberikan _Soutaichou_!"

Kembali menghela napas setelah mendapat panggilan yang dibencinya, Karin pun menjawab dengan jengkel, "Habisnya! Cuma mencari bunga apa serunya? Belum juga pasti kita bisa mendapatkannya!"

Rangiku pun akhirnya mendesah juga, "Lalu, kenapa tadi ingin ikut?"

"Ya... siapa tahu, kan, ada monsternya? Tanganku sudah gatal tidak menghajar monster lagi!" Mendengar perkataan Karin, Rangiku hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi.

Suasana pun menjadi hening, tidak ada pihak yang mengeluarkan suara lagi. Setidaknya, keheningan mereka akhirnya berakhir ketika kereta kuda yang membawa mereka tiba-tiba berhenti. Pintu penumpang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok si kusir yang berada di depan pintu, tanda bahwa mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

Jalan di dalam hutan itu telah ditutup rapat-rapat oleh rimbunan pepohonan. Jadi, mustahil bagi kereta kuda itu untuk terus menempuh jalan. Akhirnya, terpaksa si kusir hanya mengantar sampai di perbatasan.

Satu per satu dari mereka pun akhirnya keluar, dengan yang paling terakhir adalah Hitsugaya. Si pemuda bermata _teal_ itu bergerak menyerahkan sebungkus uang sewa kepada si kusir. Setelah dirasa cukup, si kusir pun langsung mengendarai kereta kudanya menjauh dari mereka, disusul lambaian tangan dari Rangiku sambil mengatakan, '_A__dieu~_.'

"Jadi... ini, ya, yang namanya Hutan Salju Abadi itu," Karin dan Rangiku berdiri tertegun menatap barisan pepohonan hutan yang ada di depannya. Padahal bukan musim dingin, tapi salju tetap saja turun dari langit, membuat semua pohon dilapisi salju putih yang tebal. Ditambah lagi, salju yang turun ini tidak akan pernah mencair! Nama 'Hutan Salju Abadi' memang benar-benar julukan yang tepat untuk hutan ini!

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri di sana? Ayo cepat bergerak!" ujar si kapten dalam misi yang tidak sabaran melihat kedua rekannya yang masih menjadi patung memandangi luar hutan.

Membalas dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Rangiku menoleh ke arah kaptennya dan membalas, "_Taichou_! Hutan ini benar-benar keren! Cantik! Tidak rugi juga saya menemani _taichou_ di misi ini!"

Hitsugaya hanya menatap datar Rangiku dengan tatapan 'masa bodoh' sambil akhirnya memasuki kawasan hutan sendirian, disusul oleh Karin yang menyeret Rangiku di belakangnya. Misi mencari sang **Winter Lotus** akhirnya dimulai!

* * *

.

Baru tiga jam mencari, ternyata sudah menguras energi dalam jumlah yang banyak. Salahkan cuaca dalam hutan ini, dingin sekali! Seakan-akan, energi mereka terserap oleh si cuaca bagaikan _vacuum cleaner_.

Ditambah lagi, mereka masih belum juga dapat menemukan tanda-tanda atau petunjuk keberadaan dari objek misi mereka. Tak ada satu pun bunga yang menyerupai _winter lotus_ di hutan itu. Yang namanya bunga teratai pasti tumbuh di dalam kolam. Tapi di sini, di mana-mana hanya ada pohon, pohon, dan pohonnnnnn... saja. Ya, walaupun ada semak-semak juga.

Dilayangkan pandangan ke kiri dan ke kanan, tetap saja tidak menangkap sekelebat sosok yang menyerupai kolam atau sumber air. Walaupun ditemukan juga, paling yang ada juga bukan kolam air tapi kolam es!

"_Arghhhh_! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tiga jam mencari tapi tetap saja cuma pohon terus! Udah gak ada monsternya lagi! DI MANA MONSTERNYA?" seru Karin yang teriakannya bergema di sepanjang kawasan hutan. Jadi, Karin, sebenarnya tujuan kamu datang ke sini untuk mencari bunga atau monster, sih? _Ckckck..._

Hitsugaya berhenti di tempat dan menatap balik si pelaku kebisingan yang berada di belakangnya. Sambil menyorot Karin tajam dengan tatapannya, ia pun menegur, "Diam! Kalau bunga itu bisa langsung ditemukan dalam waktu tiga jam, tidak perlu menyewa orang-orang seperti kita!"

Disambut gerutu kesal dari Karin, Hitsugaya hanya cuek bebek sambil melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang terhenti tadi.

Si rambut lurus mendengus kesal dalam hati, kaptennya memang tidak pengertian! Bosan, kan, begini terus. Walaupun pemandangan di dalam hutan ini bagus, tapi semuanya berwarna putih polos terus! Tidak ada warna lain! Cih, membosankan!

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya rekan di sebelahnya tidak mengeluarkan suara akhir-akhir ini. Tumben, padahal mestinya Rangiku _nee-san_ yang paling banyak bicara, kenapa dia jadi diam?

Spontan, Karin menengok ke sebelahnya, ia terkejut mendapati sosok Rangiku yang sedang menggigil kedinginan walaupun sudah mengenakan jaket tebal dan _ear muffler_ yang hangat.

'_Kedinginan sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, ya? Pantas saja!' _batin Karin tertawa.

Si pemilik nama membuka telapak tangannya. Sebuah sinar merah keluar dari sana, membentuk bola api yang terang dan hangat. Rangiku yang menyadari ada sumber api di sebelah kirinya, langsung menengok ke arah Karin. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di dekat Karin.

"Karin-chan! _I LOVEEE YOU SO MUCHHHH_~~! Kau memang teman yang baik dan setia budi~iii!"

Namun, nasibnya memang sangat malang karena belum sempat ia mendekatkan tangannya ke arah sumber api yang berada di telapak tangan Karin, bola api tersebut telah lenyap dengan hanya meninggalkan sisa-sisa asap hitam.

Melihat hal itu, Rangiku langsung pucat pasi. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari cuaca dingin ini. Ia pun langsung berteriak histeris, "Karin-chan, kau jahat sekali! _I HATEEE YOUUUU_! Kenapa kau padamkan apinya?"

_'Tadi 'I love you,' sekarang 'I hate you,' yang mana yang benar?' _Tanya Karin di dalam hati.

"Rangiku _nee-san_, bukan aku yang memadamkan apinya, salju yang turun terlalu lebat. Makanya, apinya langsung padam-"

Rangiku langsung menimpali, "Kalau begitu buatkan api yang tahan salju! Yang lebih kuat lagi! Atau apimu memang terlalu lemah daripada salju ini?"

Sontak_, _urat nadi langsung muncul di dahi Karin. Jadi dia pikir dirinya lemah, begitu?

"HEI! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak lemah! Cuaca dingin ini yang terlalu kuat! Kau tidak tahu? Namanya saja 'HUTAN SALJU ABADI'! Saljunya abadi, mana bisa aku melawan alam yang seperti itu!?"

"Banyak alasan, bilang saja tidak bisa!"

"Apa? Kau yang lemah, tahan cuaca dingin seperti ini saja tidak bisa!"

_ *Bla bla bla*_

_ *Bla bla bla bla*_

_Ooohh_! Malangnya nasib mereka! Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari, kalau perkelahian kucing dan anjing mereka itu akhirnya membuat Hitsugaya menjadi tidak fokus dengan pencariannya. Asap kemarahan pun lama kelamaan mengepul di atas kepala si pemuda rambut putih itu. Sepertinya, rasa frustasi Hitsugaya sudah bercampur dengan emosi. Akhirnya karena ia sudah tak tahan, ia pun berteriak dengan suara lantang, "**DIAM KALIAN**!"

Bentakan si pemuda yang lagi emosi itu serasa seperti sihir yang akhirnya langsung membuat Rangiku dan Karin menjadi diam rapat-rapat dan tidak berani berkelahi lagi. Tanpa basa-basi, Hitsugaya melepas sarung tangan dan syal hijau tebal yang dipakainya, lalu melemparkannya pada Rangiku.

"Pakai itu! Dan jangan mengeluh lagi!"

Rangiku dengan sigap menangkap dua benda yang dilemparkan kepadanya. "Tapi, _taichou_! Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," kata Hitsugaya singkat.

Wanita berambut jingga itu pun dengan senang hati langsung mengenakan keduanya. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, ia pun berkomentar lagi, "Tapi, _taichou!_ Rasanya sarung tangan ini terlalu 'kecil' untuk saya pakai..." dan perkataannya itu pun tidak berani ia sambung lagi ketika melihat tatapan **_death glare_** khas Hitsugaya. Rangiku meneguk ludah dan dengan spontan langsung memakai sarung tangan yang ada di dalam genggamannya tanpa _ba-bi-bu _lagi.

Sedangkan Karin yang menonton adegan lucu itu di depannya akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tertawanya, sampai-sampai ia berguling di atas rumput (salju) sambil menahan sakit di perutnya.

Setidaknya, tertawanya terus berlanjut, sampai ketika ia mendapat sambutan **_death glare_ **dari Hitsugaya yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Ia pun spontan berdiri tegak bagaikan tentara Inggris yang sedang menjaga istana dan langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ya, walaupun tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena menahan ketawa yang ingin meledak lagi...

_Ahhh_, benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan...

* * *

.

Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, syukurlah mereka akhirnya bisa diam juga. Bisa pecah kepalanya kalau ia terus mendengar pertengkaran mereka terus-menerus. Semua orang tahu, Hitsugaya itu adalah orang yang termasuk dalam divisi pecinta 'kesunyian,' bukan pecinta 'keramaian.'

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, udara di hutan ini memang sangat dingin. Tidak heran kalau Matsumoto menggigil kedinginan walaupun sudah memakai jaket setebal kue lapis. Udara di sini bisa menyusup pertahanan sampai ke dalam kulit walaupun sudah memakai perlengkapan setebal apapun.

Kalian bertanya mengapa dirinya tidak kedinginan seperti Matsumoto walaupun sudah memberikan dua helai bajunya untuknya?

Jawabannya simpel, karena dia pengendali sihir es. Kalau penyihir es kalah dengan udara dingin, bukan penyihir es namanya.

Dalam kasus Karin, si gadis energetik itu adalah pengendali sihir api, berlawanan dengan dirinya yang mengendalikan elemen es. Makanya, ketahanan tubuhnya juga kuat di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Sedangkan untuk Matsumoto, sihir yang ia punya bukan salah satu dari sihir elemen. _Summons_. Itulah sihir yang dimiliki si wanita pirang itu.

_Summons_ adalah sihir yang dapat memanggil makhluk atau monster sihir. Para _summoner_, hanya bisa memanggil satu makhluk sihir sebagai makhluk utamanya. Dalam kasus Matsumoto, makhluk sihir utamanya adalah seekor kucing besar berwarna merah jambu, yang dipanggilnya _Haineko_. Meskipun begitu, Matsumoto jarang menggunakan sihirnya di depan umum, hanya dirinya yang pernah melihatnya secara langsung saat Matsumoto dan dirinya sedang melakukan misi bersama.

Sihir di dunia bermacam-macam dan terbagi dalam dua bagian yang besar, yaitu: _elements _dan _generals_. _Elements_ adalah tipe sihir yang bisa mengendalikan elemen alam di bumi, contohnya: elemen api, air, tanah dan sebagainya. Sedangkan untuk _generals_, adalah tipe sihir yang ada di luar _elements_, contohnya: _elevate, future-telling, _dan sebagainya.

Dunia ini memang dipenuhi oleh banyak pengendali sihir. Salah satunya yaitu, ya... mereka ini. Namun tidak semua manusia terpilih sebagai pengendali sihir, hanya mereka orang-orang khusus yang punya _ability _dan talenta tersendiri yang bisa menguasai sihir.

_Seireitei_ adalah salah satu kota di dunia yang dipenuhi oleh pengendali sihir terbanyak di bumi. Di dalam kota itu, terdapat sebuah _guild_, tempat para penyihir berkelompok menjadi satu membangun sebuah perkumpulan. Dan perkumpulan di dalam _Seireitei_ itu, dinamakan _Gotei-13_.

_Gotei_-_13_, sesuai dengan namanya, dipimpin oleh tiga belas _master_ penyihir (_Taichou_) dengan salah satunya berperan sebagai pemimpin para_ master_ (_Soutaichou_). Di dalam organisasi _Gotei-13_, dibagi menjadi tiga belas kelompok sesuai dengan pimpinan oleh masing-masing _master_-nya. Masing-masing kelompok harus dipenuhi minimal lima anggota, sudah termasuk _master_-nya sendiri dalam hitungan.

Tugas masing-masing kelompok, yaitu menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh _Central-46_, pengurus guild dunia, atau oleh S_outaichou_ di dalam _guild_ itu. Misi yang diberikan oleh _Soutaichou_ biasanya adalah _requests_ dari orang-orang yang akan memberikan imbalan nantinya atau masalah _affair_ biasa.

Tapi kalau _C__entral_-_46_ berbeda. Misi yang diberikan mereka itu berada dalam tingkat _S-class_, artinya bukan misi sembarangan. Biasanya, mencangkup dunia internasional dan sebagainya, tapi biasanya sangat jarang mereka memberikan misi seperti itu.

Dirinya, Hitsugaya Toshiro, adalah salah satu dari tiga belas master di dalam _Gotei-13_. Anggota kelompoknya tentu saja adalah Karin dan Rangiku yang ada bersamanya sekarang, dan diluar itu masih ada du-... satu lagi, yaitu Yuzu. Memang anggota kelompoknya hanya ada empat orang. Karena itu, ia harus mencari satu orang lagi untuk memenuhi persyaratan kelompok dalam guild.

Kira-kira dua hari yang lalu, sebuah misi diberikan oleh _Soutaichou_ kepada kelompoknya di _Seireitei_. Misinya, yaitu: menemukan sebuah bunga yang bernama _Winter Lotus_ yang tak pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun. Seorang kolektor yang tak diberikan indetitasnya oleh _Soutaichou_, meminta bantuan agar dapat mengoleksi bunga itu. Dan... akhirnya kelompoknya yang terpilih untuk mengembani misi itu.

Jujur kalau boleh dikatakan, sama seperti Karin, dirinya juga enggan menjalani misi tidak jelas seperti ini. Mungkin saja bunga itu hanya rumor atau mitos yang dibuat-buat. Tidak ada saksi yang pernah melihat bunga itu secara langsung, jadi bisa dikatakan eksistensi _winter lotus_ belum tentu ada. Kesimpulannya, misi ini sia-sia. Tidak berguna. Ya, semacam itulah. Tapi misi tetaplah misi yang harus dilaksanakan. Itulah kewajiban setiap anggota dalam _guild Gotei-13_, tidak boleh melantarkan tugas yang telah diberikan. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkannya sebelum melihat Hutan Salju Abadi ini tadi.

Ketika dirinya telah sampai di depan perbatasan hutan itu, ia 'agak' tertegun melihat penampilan hutan ini dari luar. Memang benar kata orang, Hutan Salju Abadi sangat indah dan menawan. Barisan pepohonan yang teratur berwarna putih oleh salju yang tak pernah mencair, adalah pemandangan yang sangat cantik untuk dilewatkan.

Tapi itu baru dari luar, kalau dari dalamnya beda lagi. Memang bagian dalam hutan tidak kalah cantiknya dengan yang di luar. Dikelilingi pepohonan yang tinggi semampai dengan hujan salju yang turun perlahan-lahan dari langit, seakan-akan seperti terlarut dalam fantasi di dunia dongeng.

Tapi jangan salah, cuaca dingin juga ikut ambil bagian di situ. Orang biasa jika terlalu lama berada di dalam hutan bisa menjadi patung es karena dinginnya yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. Bayangkan saja berapa derajat suhu yang diperlukan oleh udara untuk membuat patung es manusia? Penyihir yang tidak kompeten saja juga bisa terkena dampaknya, itupun kalau ia tidak punya ketahanan yang kuat.

Memang sesuai dengan pepatah 'Jangan menilai sebuah buku dari penampilan luarnya,' janganlah juga kita menganggap luarnya indah dalamnya juga indah. Kadang-kadang yang indah itu juga bisa membawa bencana.

Karena itu jarang sekali yang datang ke hutan ini, selain karena cuaca dingin selama perjalanan, jarak jauh yang harus ditempuh, juga karena mereka masih sayang nyawa. Walaupun harus melewatkan pemandangan cantik yang pasti tak dapat ditemukan di tempat lain, tapi bukankah nyawa lebih penting dari segalanya?

Hitsugaya tahu itu, ia tahu kalau Hutan Salju Abadi ini walaupun indah sangat berbahaya. Tapi dia dan anggotanya bukan orang-orang lemah dan penakut. Selain itu, dia tidak bisa mengusik perasaannya sendiri. Ketika ia pertama kali melihat hutan ini, ia merasakan hutan ini adalah 'dunia mistis' yang sepertinya familiar baginya. Angin yang bertiup bersama sang hujan salju yang turun seperti suara yang serasa berbisik kepada dirinya untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Kembali lagi ke dalam cerita. Singkatnya, Hitsugaya dan kedua rekan di belakangnya masih menjelajahi isi hutan itu.

Si pemuda menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menjelajahi setiap sudut hutan di sekitarnya. Perlu diakui sedari tadi ia berjalan, yang ada di dalam hutan ini hanyalah pohon, semak-semak, dan juga salju. Selain itu, ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan barang sehewan pun di hutan ini.

Sesuatu mengganjal di pikirannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di hutan ini. Tapi… tapi, apa?

Sorot matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sebuah pohon tua yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Mengamati pohon itu dari atas sampai ke bawah dan naik lagi, sebuah pertanyaan pun mulai timbul dalam pikirannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya Hitsugaya pernah melihat pohon itu sebelumnya. Atau itu cuma perasaannya? Secara tidak sengaja, Ia berhenti di tempat untuk merenungkan pikirannya, membuat Karin dan Rangiku juga berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

Si pemuda _taichou_ itu pun menatap lurus-lurus ke arah dahan si pohon, mencoba menerka di dalam otaknya. _Di mana? Di mana aku pernah melihat pohon ini?_

Dan kedua matanya pun langsung membelalak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah bawah. Didapatinya tanah mulus yang masih dilapisi lapisan salju tebal. Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya dari awal...

Pikirannya buyar ketika sebuah sumber suara memotong rantaian pikirannya, "_Taichou_! Ada apa? Kenapa kita berhenti?"

Rangiku menatap _taichou_-nya itu dengan wajah bingung. Dilihat dari postur tubuh si kapten, rasanya Hitsugaya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Apa ada suatu hal yang tidak beres?

"Matsumoto, Karin, pantas saja kita tidak menemukan bunga itu selama ini..." ujar Hitsugaya singkat.

Mereka tertegun. Kali ini giliran Karin yang mengangkat suara, "Ap-apa maksudmu, Hitsugaya?"

Mengepal tangan kanannya kuat-kuat, Hitsugaya pun menjawab, "Selama tiga jam ini… kita hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama…."

* * *

.

"Ap-apa?" Ketegangan dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka seketika. Pernyataan Hitsugaya membuat mereka terkejut sampai tak dapat berkata-kata. Karin yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan tersebut akhirnya berani mengangkat suara.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin, kan? Kita mengambil jalan lurus dari tadi! Tidak mungkin kalau kita berputar-putar terus di tempat ini! Jangan mengada-ngada kau, Hitsugaya!"

"Siapa yang mengada-ngada?" Hitsugaya menatap balik dengan serius, "Kau lihat pohon yang ada di sana?" Hitsugaya menunjuk pohon yang ada di sebelah kanannya, membuat Karin dan Matsumoto menoleh ke kanan.

Tampak sebuah pohon dengan dahan yang hampir patah di bagian atasnya membentuk angka '7' dari depan. "Pohon itu sudah ada di sana sejak awal kita masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Dan kita sudah melewatinya lagi sekarang. Selain itu, coba lihatlah ke bawah!"

Semua mata tertuju ke bawah, melihat tanah yang dilapisi salju biasa. Seakan sudah mengetahui bahwa kedua rekannya tidak mengerti, Hitsugaya menimpal balik lagi, "Coba kalian lihat baik-baik! Apa kalian bisa melihat jejak sepatu kalian di sana?"

Dan benar saja. Sewaktu mereka menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada jejak kaki mereka di atas lapisan salju. Tanah bersalju itu mulus tanpa ada satu jejak kaki apapun, apakah bisa menghilangkan jejak kaki dengan salju secepat itu? Rasanya mustahil!

Karin pun terdiam, sedangkan Matsumoto hanya memlih untuk mendengar penjelasan kaptennya lagi. Di saat seperti ini, Matsumoto tahu dia harus percaya pada Hitsugaya. Kaptennya yang bergelar '_M__aster_ jenius termuda dalam sejarah dunia sihir' itu pasti tidak pernah salah. Dan Matsumoto yakin betul soal itu.

Si wanita pirang itu pun menyimpulkan, "Ini artinya, kita sejak tadi hanya berputar-putar di tempat ini tanpa tahu kita berada di tempat yang sama... Pantas saja banyak orang yang mencari bunga itu di hutan ini sama seperti kita tapi tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa, bahkan kabarnya mereka yang masuk ke dalam hutan ini tidak bisa keluar hidup-hidup."

Hitsugaya menambahkan, "Seseorang telah membacakan mantera _space_ dan _barrier_ di dalam hutan ini untuk menghalangi orang yang masuk ke dalamnya agar tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Mantera _barrier_ menghalangi tempat yang akan dijaga, sedangkan _space_ menciptakan ruangan lain yang jika dilewati akan terhubung ke tempat semula. Kesimpulannya, kita hanya berjalan di tempat selama ini."

"Dan kita sekarang adalah salah satu dari mereka yang terperangkap dalam hutan ini tanpa tahu jalan keluarnya," ujar Karin dengan datar.

Dan timbulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam otak mereka sekarang: _Jadi, apakah informasi yang mengatakan winter lotus ada di hutan salju abadi ini hanya perangkap? Atau memang benar ada dan dilindungi di dalam barier itu?_

Pertanyaan mereka itu pun sepertinya terjawab ketika terasa hujan salju yang turun dari langit menjadi tambah tebal. Saking lebatnya, penglihatan mereka menjadi terhalang dan kabur.

Ketiga penyihir itu terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Karin yang bertidak duluan. Ia dengan cepat membuka kedua telapak tangannya, membuat dua buah bola api. Satu di tangan kanan dan satu lagi di tangan kiri. Kedua bola api itu pun makin lama makin berukuran besar, hinga kemudian mulai menyebar mengelilingi tubuh Karin untuk melawan badai salju yang ada.

Api melawan salju, berusaha untuk melelehkan si salju dengan panas apinya. Namun sepertinya percuma. Sihir manusia ternyata tetap saja tak bisa melawan alam, melihat si api yang disulut oleh Karin menjadi padam dan badai salju menghantam mereka kembali.

Hitsugaya mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan mata untuk menghalangi badai salju yang mengganggu penglihatannya. '_Sial! Kalau terus begini, bisa gawat jadinya!' _Ia merutuk dalam hati.

"Karin! Matsumoto! Jangan bertindak gegabah! Diam di tempat dan tetap berkumpul!" Hitsugaya berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Merasa kedua rekannya tidak menjawab teriakannya, napas Hitsugaya serasa berhenti seketika, "Matsumoto?! Karin?!"

Melihat teriakan kedua tetap tak mendapat balasan, si pemuda berambut putih itu pun mulai merasa khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Sontak, badai salju yang turun kian berhenti dan memudar, pemandangan dalam hutan tu kembali cerah. Tapi Hitsugaya sama sekali tak melihat kedua rekannya yang sebelumnya berada bersamanya. Mereka telah lenyap.

Dia pun melihat ke sekelilingnya, pemandangan hutan yang sama seperti biasa tetapi dengan satu hal yang berbeda.

Bedanya, sebuah kuil kuno bergaya Eropa klasik berdiri di hadapannya, dikelilingi pepohonan yang rindang seakan menjaga bangunan tua itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit, ia bergerak mendekati bangunan yang ada di depannya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya tidak berhenti-hentinya memandangi sang objek.

Dengan rasa penasaran dan ketegangan bercampur menjadi satu, ia pun mulai bertanya di dalam hati, _'Dimana dirinya sekarang?'_

* * *

.

Sebuah bangunan berupa kuil tua berasiterktur Yunani terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya. Memang gedung itu tampak tua dimakan usia dari luar, namun masih terlihat kokoh dan tetap berdiri utuh.

Tiba-tiba, terasa sebutir cairan mengalir di bagian pipi kanannya, juga disertai rasa sedikit sakit di sana. Dengan spontan menggerakkan tangannya mengusap butiran air itu, ia mendapati bercak darah kecil di tangan yang mengusap pipinya itu. Darah? Rasanya ia tidak mengingat dirinya terluka, apa mungkin karena badai salju itu? Mengusap pipi kanannya dengan cuek berulang-ulang, ia menghapus darah yang mengalir dari luka kecil di pipinya itu sampai bersih.

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua kakinya bergerak untuk membawanya mendekati si bangunan. Dan Toshiro tidak tahu mengapa kedua kakinya perlahan-lahan membawanya mendekati kuil itu, bergerak ke arah pintu masuk yang telah terbuka seakan-akan memang menunggunya sejak awal. Apakah sihir yang membuatnya bergerak tanpa didasari kemauannya sendiri? Bahkan, dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Perlahan-lahan ia memasuki lorong kuil yang remang-remang oleh cahaya obor yang tergantung di sepanjang tembok lorong. Tidak tahu berapa jauh lorong kuil itu, Toshiro berharap kalau ia tidak membawa dirinya ke dalam lubang perangkap lagi.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya yang remang tergantikan sinar yang sangat terang. Lorong yang sempit tergantikan sebuah ruangan yang besar.

Di dalam ruangan itu, tembok yang berada di dalamnya terukir tulisan-tulisan kuno dan gambar yang pastinya ia tak mengerti. Terdapat sebuah kolam yang mengelilingi sebuah altar berbentuk lingkaran besar yang tinggi, yang hanya bisa dicapai melalui tangga yang berada di tengah ruangan.

_Master_ muda itu pun berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan. Pandangannya tiba-tiba terfokus pada kolam yang mengelilingi altar tinggi itu. Dipenuhi oleh air yang sebiru lautan, digeromboli oleh ikan-ikan koi yang berenang kian ke sana dan kemari, juga ditumbuhi beberapa bunga teratai yang berwarna putih bersih.

Tunggu, bunga teratai yang berwarna putih bersih?

Tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya, Toshiro membungkukkan badannya dan mengamati bunga yang ada di hadapanya jelas-jelas. Kelopak putih dengan mahkota bunga yang indah seputih salju di musim dingin, tanpa noda warna apapun dan lebih cantik dari segala bunga yang ada di bumi. Apakah ini yang namanya... **winter lotus**?

Pantas saja tidak ada yang menemukannya! Bunga ini tidak ada di hutan, tapi tumbuh di dalam kuil! Kenyataan bunga ini memang masih hidup sampai sekarang padahal tak ada cahaya matahari yang bisa masuk melalui celah-celah di kuil ini, berarti informasi yang berada di dalam buku itu tidak bohong!

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai bunga itu dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah berhasil memisahkan bunga itu dari tangkainya, ia pun bernapas lega karena akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan misi ini juga. Dengan begitu, ia bisa keluar dari kuil ini dan mencari Karin dan Matsumoto kembali.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa rasanya ini sangat mudah sekali? Kalau orang menemukan kuil ini, bukankah berarti mereka juga bisa menemukan bunga itu? Apa jangan-jangan, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menemukan kuil tua ini?

Dan... rasanya aneh juga, kenapa ia dipisahkan oleh kelompoknya dan berakhir di sini sendirian? Bagaimana juga ia bisa sampai di sini?

Hitsugaya berhenti di tempat, mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Kuil ini memang sedikit aneh, sepertinya tidak pernah dikunjungi seorang pun, melihat tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang pernah datang kemari.

Mendapati ada sebuah altar dan ukiran tulisan tembok di sini, apa tempat ini semacam kuil pemujaan? Tanpa ragu-ragu, Ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke altar yang ada di atas dengan menaiki anak tangga di hadapannya satu persatu untuk menemukan jawabannya.

Tapi apakah ini hanya perasaannya? Seolah-olah, semakin bertambah anak tangga yang dinaikinya, semakin bertambah juga degup kencang pada dada kirinya. Perasaan apa ini? Begitu menusuk... tertekan... perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakannya?

Setelah mencapai puncak anak tangga yang terakhir, akhirnya degup kencang yang dirasakannya lama kelamaan surut seiring dengan langkah kaki yang diberikannya.

Sebuah lantai altar berwarna krem pucat dengan corakan atau sebuah ukiran bagaikan sebuah mahkota bunga yang terbuka, dengan bagian tengahnya adalah pusatnya terekam oleh indera penglihatannya. Di atas altar, yakni pusatnya, empat pilar mengelilingi sesuatu yang tak terlihat karena dihalangi oleh sebuah bongkahan es yang di dalamnya ada... manusia?

Kedua matanya membulat. Di dalam bongkahan es itu ada manusia? Segera ia mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya, berlari ke arah perwujudan es yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Dan ketika telah sampai di depannya, ia pun berhenti mematung seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh benda yang ada di dalamnya.

Seorang manusia, bukan, seorang gadis, berpakaian _dress_ panjang putih bagaikan sutra tampak di dalam kedua mata hijaunya. Rambut hitam eboninya terurai sampai ke bahu, kedua matanya terpejam dan terhalang oleh bayang-bayang poni di atas dahinya. Sosok gadis itu bagaikan seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang terkurung oleh sebuah bui es besar.

Dan perlu diakui oleh dirinya, gadis yang berada di sana adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

Seakan sadar dari mimpinya, Hitsugaya mulai mendekatkan tangannya ke atas lapisan es yang mengurung si gadis jelita. Begitu dingin, begitu menyedihkan. Satu per satu pertanyaan timbul dalam kepalanya. Apakah gadisi ini masih hidup? Apakah gadis ini terkurung oleh bongkahan es ini dalam waktu yang sangat lama? Dalam kesendirian dan tanpa seorang pun yang menemani, bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan?

Dan sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi, sinar terang seperti cahaya mentari tiba-tiba terpancar dari lapisan es yang dipegang oleh tangan Hitsugaya. Sontak, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari sana, memandangi cahaya yang terus melebar menyelimuti si bongkahan es. Dan _pyaaarr!_ Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, es yang menyelimuti si gadis pecah berkeping-keping, menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran mengkilap di udara.

Refleks mengambil alih tubuhnya, ia bergerak menangkap sang gadis yang terbebas dari kurungan es ke dalam pelukannya.

Kehangatan lama-kelamaan terpancar dari tubuh yang dipegangnya. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa ia merasakan ada denyut nadi yang berdetak di sepanjang lengan kanannya, si pemuda berasumsi bahwa gadis itu masih hidup!

Toshiro yang menyadari hal itu pun mencari cara untuk menyadarkan si gadis. Dengan ringan, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh perempuan yang ada di dalam pelukannya, berharap itu dapat membangunkan si gadis.

"… Hei! Hei! Bangun!"

Hitungan detik berlalu, kedua mata terpejam itu pun mulai terbuka, menampakkan dua bola mata ungu yang mempesonakan. _Emerald_ pun bertemu dengan _violet._

Si pemuda menatap si gadis yang berada di dalam pelukannya, diam bagaikan terpikat oleh pesona sang pelita hati. Walaupun air muka sang gadis tersirat bahwa dirinya sangat lemah, perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menjamah pipi Toshiro dengan lembut.

Sedangkan si pemuda yang disentuh, hanya terdiam bagaikan patung yang menerima uluran tangan hangat sang gadis dengan patuh.

Sebuah sinar keluar dari telapak tangannya, menyentuh pipi Toshiro dengan ringan namun juga... menyejukkan. Dan sadarlah dia, bahwa luka yang tadinya berada di bagian pipinya menghilang oleh sentuhan sang gadis.

Sihir penyembuh? Gadis ini bisa melakukan sihir penyembuh? Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?

"Siapa kau?" bisik Toshiro di telinga si gadis. Mendengar hal itu, yang ditanya hanya menatap Toshiro dengan lembut, senyum tulus mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Namun, tiba-tiba gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya kembali…. Kembali tidur dalam lelap, seiring dengan malam yang telah datang. Meninggalkan si pemuda yang terpaku menatap wajah tidurnya, di atas bulan purnama yang telah menunjukkan terang rembulannya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End of Chapter 1: Found-**

* * *

Fuuhh, ya saudara-saudara beginilah chapter 1 di Binding The Undying ini...

Gaje? Tidak perlu dibicarakan lagi, saya juga tahu XD Saya rasa, ini adalah chapter paling buru-buru yang saya update dalam sejarah saya di ffn. Saya gak check lagi! -_-

Mungkin kalian bertanya: sihir? Ya, saya kasih 'bumbu-bumbu' sihir dalam fic ini. Saya rasa kalau ada sihir-sihir begitu sangat cocok untuk cerita ini, makanya saya pake setting dunia sihir kayak Harry Potter sama Fairy tail. Tapi tenang, saya gak ngopy mereka, kok. Ini murni ide saya sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dengan fic lain, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya….

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang membaca prolog saya sebelumnya, bagi yang me-review atau tidak. Untuk yang meng-add fav cerita ini, yang meng-follow story dan sebagainya, I LOVE you guys, very! Berikut adalah balasan saya bagi yang me-review:

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia: **Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Rada-rada angst tapi masih keren, kan? Hahaha…. Saya udah update loh, happy reading~

**Ray Kousen7: **Wah, Ray memang sangat setia sama ffn. Saya jadi terharu(?) ….. #plakkk. Saya itu memang ngefans sama cerita yang berbau fantasi dan supernatural to the core! Jadinya, ya… coba-coba aja bikin cerita bergenre begitu, hahaha XD Eh? Bahasa mendayu-dayu? Begitu, ya? Saya aja yang buat baru tahu^^ Thx untuk reviewnya Ray. Saya doain 320 districts-nya langsung nongol sebelum thn baru.

**ariadneLacie: **Oh, Lacie-san suka setting fantasy gitu ya? Saya juga suka, loh^^ Makanya buatnya kayak gini… Benarkah diksinya rapi? Saya jadi terharu #gaje. Ini udah update. Thx buat review-nya Lacie-san.

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive: **EH? Kok tau sih itu Hitsu? Tenang di prolog sih emang nasibnya begitu, tapi di masa depan (di chapter ini) enggak kan? Yep, Rukia jadi abadi! Dan kayaknya belum bisa dijelaskan di chapter ini, perlu penjelasan panjang kayaknya^^ Bisa gak ya ketemu sama Hitsu lagi, hmmm….(?) Kasihan Hitsu, ya, Kujo-san? Tapi saya sebagai author lebih kasihan sama Ruki ketimbang Hitsu XD Alasan? Rahasia! Hahaha^^ Beyond sama Binding kan udah update hehehe, thx buat reviewnya ya.

**Mille** **Chan** (**guest**): Keren? Thx so much Mille-chan!. Ya, itu baru prolog. Kebayang ya? Bagus deh^^ EH? Kan saya udah bikin ini chapter…. Tambah penasaran, gak? Ya, saya tahu itu Mille-chan, soalnya tipe tulisannya udah khas kamu banget XD. Thx buat reviewnya, happy reading! P.S. jadi beach-fan and hitsuruki-fan ni ye? wkwkwkw

**haruki1244**: Banyak yang tahu nih kalau di prolog ada hitsu-nya, gak kejutan deh XP… Ok, thx buat pujiannya haruki-san, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakanmu ya. Oh ya, thx juga buat reviewnya.

**d3t54:** EH? Secara teknis Rukia masih manusia 'biasa,' kok hehehe… Hitsugaya gak mati. Chapter ini buktinya. Ok, thx buat reviewnya ya^^

**hyourinyuki**: Salam kenal juga, wah enaknya dipanggil apa nih? Hyourinruki-san atau hyourin-san? Hmm… Salah satu keahlian saya dalam buat cerita memang bikin orang bingung dan penasaran, juga jadi bikin orang banyak pertanyaan hahaha.. Tentu, jawabannya udah tahu kan di chapter ini? Saya juga suka pairing ini, makanya buru-buru update. Thx untuk reviewnya.

**Nuha-Hikari7**: Salam kenal juga, trims buat pujiannya XD Prolognya memang agak gak jelas gitu, dan di chapter ini sebenarnya ada kaitan dengan prolog. Semoga chapter ini membuat Hikari-san jadi gak terlalu bingung lagi. Thx ya buat reviewnya juga.

Hufff… Sekian dari balasan saya. Sekarang, saya akan memberikan sedikit pengumuman. Setelah diupdatenya chapter ini, saya mungkin bakal hiatus story saya lagi. Tapi itu cuma rencana, mungkin saja saya ngupdate telat. Maaf kalau pengumuman ini memang mengecewakan , tapi hei! Saya gak akan membuat fic ini terbengkalai, jadi tenang aja^^

Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan dalam mengupdate cerita. Mohon dimaklumi….

So, ada yang mau berkomentar? Memberikan pendapat, saran, kritikan, dan perasaan lainnya yang udah ngeganjel dalam hati?

Tulis aja semua yang ingin kalian sampaikan di kotak review^^ And did you know? Semua author di ffn ini pasti sangat bahagia menerima setiap review yang diberikan, termasuk juga saya. Karena selain itu dapat membantu tata penulisan, juga menambah wawasan, kan? Hahaha..

Tapi ingat, **NO**** FLAMING!**

Sampai disini dulu. Thx untuk para readers yang membaca fic ini dan fic saya yang lain. Saya mohon pamit dulu *hiks*

.

**Austine Sophie**

**BINDING THE UNDYING**


End file.
